Just Walk Away
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: "When I was six, my mother used to always tell me when I got into fights to just walk away. Her exact words were, 'If someone brings you to the point where you feel the need to fight them; they're not worth your time.'" I never understood that untill now.


**I might be coming out with sort of an epic one shot fest going on within the next few days. Cuz I have a couple ideas for some new BTR stories, including maybe a new Degrassi oneshot. But idk yet, we'll see.**

**I dont own BTR, nor do I own the character Jimmy Nixon. That character belongs to Cheeky Brunette.**

When I was six, my mother used to always tell me to walk away from a fight if I ever got into one. Just walk away. Walk. Away. And it would aggrivate me beyond belief because sometimes there were fights I found myself in that I just didnt want to give up on nor did I feel like being percieved as the weaker link. But every time I found myself dragged into an argument, my mother always told me to just walk away. Just walk away. Just. Walk. Away.

I never understood what she meant untill today.

There used to be another little boy across the street from me. His name was Damion. The eight year old had blonde hair and green eyes, with a look of determination plastered in his eyes.

He was pretty much an exact reflection of me.

And I hated him for it.

Damion and I would get into stupid fights pretty much over nothing, all the time. It was just the fact that he always thought he was better than me because he was two years older. Infact he wasnt much diffrent from me afterall. We were pretty much exact reflections of eachother. It was like looking in a mirror. But now looking back on it, I think that's why we hated eachother.

Later that year Damion's mother and father took in a foster child and his name was Johnny. Johnny was a lost looking child with a naturally feared look in his eyes that even at age six, just broke my heart everytime I saw the child.

Johnny and I were the same age.

Johnny and I just clicked easily.

It was like...friendship at first sight. We clicked like that. Very easily. And by the time we entered second grade, we had met two other boys, James and Carlos. Once we got with them everything just fell into place.

By the time all of us were eight and Damion was now ten, the four of us were all knit tight best friends. Nothing could tear us apart. Not teachers, not parents, not even the bullies that messed with Johnny.

Damion and I had stopped our fighting long since then, but Johnny still feels a sense of fear everytime Damion and I are in the same room together.

One day, James, Carlos and I were walking home from school together. Johnny didnt show because he had a horrible fever and was stuck in bed all week. Because he was so intent on staying on board with his school work, he insisted we bring him his homework and all other missed work to his house everyday after school. So laughing at chatting, the three of us walked down Johnny's block, homework in hand. But then stopped.

We smelt smoke.

And saw smoke.

Down at the end of the block.

Sweat trickling down our faces and now racked with fear, we ran as fast as our eight year old legs could carry us.

And at the end of the block, Johnny's house was on fire.

Johnny was inside that house.

Two weeks after the funeral Damion and the rest of the family moved to another neighborhood and we never heard from them again.

Over a year later the house was rebuilt, and a new family moved in. This family consisted of a father and his nine year old son, Logan. Logan was so lost looking, and reminded us oh too much of Johnny. But that didnt prevent us from clicking.

Soon enough, Johnny was just a memoir of the past and Logan filled the spot that once represented our lost looking best friend. All four of us were best friends again, but its really Logan and I that came together first. I dont really know how, he's just one of those people you dont exactly remember meeting; but they've been there your whole life.

One day when we were fifteen, Logan didnt show up to school. Which was odd as seeing he just broke his perfect attendence since pre-k record. When he didnt answer any of our text messages or pick up any of our calls, that's when paranoia began to take over. After school we rushed directly to Logan's house, only to find him sitting high in the tree out front, silent tears streaming down his face.

When Logan saw us he quickly wiped stray tears and rushed into his house. We followed him, of course, and confronted him about the situation. It didnt take long for him to spill, and he even startled me when he burried his face into my blue and white plaid shirt, exclaiming, "Its Jimmy Nixon! He wont leave me alone! Every day I hate having to go to school just to be confronted by him and his crew! I hate it! Please, please! Make him stop!"

And that's exactly what we did.

And the bullying stopped.

And Logan was happy again.

Jimmy Nixon was expelled, and now we could all be happy again. Or so we thought.

Jimmy Nixon has a friend. One that seeked revenge. But not from Logan, no. From me. Because I supposevily am the cause of Jimmy's expelsion. Now everyday this kid apporached me. Attempting to come after me and "scare" me. But it didnt work. Though the kid was a senior, while I was a sophmore, he still didnt intimidate me. Infact, the guy quite reminded me of myself. Tall, blonde and eyebrows, with a look of determination plastered on his face.

Everyday I blew off his comments and threats, not letting it get to me. Untill one day he took it too far.

I was on my way to gym class; I was running late as it was and if I wasnt in that gym and changed within the next two minutes I'll fail for the day. Just as I round the corner, I came face to face with a cross-armed, blonde senoir. I had never actually gotten his name, but I figured now wasnt exactly the best time to ask. One shove is all it took to finally intimidate me. That bastard has threatened me before, but never has he layed his hands on me.

Luckily a teacher caught us and told us to get to class, but from then on things got worst. He kept asking me if I wanted to fight him. And of course I wouldnt back down. So one day after school we met in an alleyway surrounded by other familiar faces from class, ready to fight.

You ever have one of those moments when you finally realize, you cant go any further? When you realize you're just _not_ gunna win? Yeah, that's when I realized I had to give up.

One swing to the face and I was on the ground blood spuing from my nose. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Logan shouting something at me, but one kick to the ribs and I saw stars.

When I was six, my mother always told me if I ever got into a fight to just walk away. Just walk away. Just. Walk. Away. And I hated that she would tell me that. I would get into stupid arguments and when she told me to walk away it just made me more furious. I remember her exact words were, "If someone makes you mad enough to the point where feel the need to fight them, then they arent worth your time. So just walk away, and trust me it will all be worth it in the end."

I never understood what she meant by that untill now.

I wiped blood off my chin, stood up and spat on the ground. I looked my opponent in the eye, then spun around on one heel and walked off, blowing off all comments from anyone who had a problem with it.

The blonde kid never had another problem with me again.

A year later I found out some big news in my school buzzing around about how he had died in some news of a fire or something. And thats when I finally found out his name.

Damion.

**Meow!**

**"Meow" is a legit answer to anything. "Rachel, would you take out the garbage?" "Meow." "Rachel, can you play ball with me?" "Meow." "Rachel, stop saying meow." "Arf."**

**Lol. Im totally kidding. You should all drop a review in the box down there. k thanks.**


End file.
